The FireLord's Daughter
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Mai had an unexpected daughter with Zuko. She gains the ability to levitate sharp objects and weapons. When Zuko and his daughter visit the Northern Water Tribe, people's fate crosses and things start to fall apart when a certain blue flamer comes into view. Rated T cuz im paranoid.
1. Princess Fae

_**The FireLord's Daughter Ch1  
**_Hey everybody! I'm working on a new story for Avatar! I hope you like it! Here's chapter!

_**-Chapter 1-  
**_I walk down the stairs in our palace and I see the throne room with a man sitting on the chair.  
"Where have you been Fae?" The figure said.  
"O-out. Father, please tell me that you canceled our trip to the Northern Water Tribe," I said.  
"Now, now, you know you need to find a suitor so we can help our nation," Father said.  
"But we help them a lot! They just don't know how to spend money wisely!" I argued.  
"King Bolton will still be expecting us Fae, we need still need to attend," Father argued back.  
"Lord Zuko! We have word from the Avatar!" A messenger shouted.  
"What is it?" Father said.  
"Azula has broken free from her prison!" The messenger shouted quickly.  
"... Meet me in my room, we must speak in private," Father told the messenger.  
"Father, who's Azula?" I asked.  
"Someone very evil, now get some rest, we are leaving tomorrow to go to the Northern Water Tribe," Father commanded me.  
"Good night father," I said while bowing down to him. I walk to my room and shut the door. My room is big, of course, but it's not filled with pretty things. It's filled with sharp knives and weapons. I take a gold knife from a dresser and I examine it. I hold it out in my hand and I concentrated so that the knife will levitate. My father said I got this from my mother, Princess Mai. She died in a horrible accident which Father won't tell me. He always looks away from me whenever he tries to explain why mother is gone. I walk to my fire red bed with curtains and crawl inside the covers waiting for morning to come.

_**-End of Chapter-  
**_How was it? King Bolton's name just popped out of my head so I'm sticking with it. Please review! And follow!


	2. Why Can't You Fire Bend?

**The FireLord's Daughter Ch2**

Okay! Chapter 2! Woohoo! I'm trying to work on all of my stories so I can finish them and continue this one.

Enjoy chapter 2!

_**-Chapter 2-  
**_I climbed on the fire nation ship that's headed for the Water Nation. I don't even know why Father wants me to be closer to the prince of the Northern Water Tribe. I mean, father went out with mother and she was a part of the fire nation. So not fair!  
The ship reached to the Water Tribe and I walk out on the deck watching the people of the tribe. I see the Avatar and he's just the way Father described him. Bald, arrow like tattoos, and wears traditional monk clothing. Father walks out on the deck and walks toward me.  
"Now sweetheart, remember, smile" I cut him off.  
"Be nice and never do anything that will make me look bad." I say for him.  
"That's my girl. Drop anchors!" Father told one of the men when we got very close to the dock. The Avatar walks to the dock and smiles at the ship. I walk to the steps and I walk down them. Everybody's eyes are on me but I don't show my nervousness. I hated large crowds, that's why I spend most of my time in my room at home.  
"Ahhh! Lord Zuko! It is an honor for you to come here!" I hear an old man shout.  
"It is my pleasure King Bolton," Father says.  
"Zuko! You're here!" Another old man says.  
"Aang! Hey I heard the news! It sounds bad. Did Azula do anything bad yet?" Father says. The Avatar walks toward Father with a smile plastered on his face with a woman next to him.  
"Zuko, it's so good to see you again! If only Toph was here, it's be like a reunion for everyone," The woman said to Father.  
"Katara! It's nice to see you too!" Father greets her.  
"Is she your beautiful daughter?" The woman called Katara asks. I blush and look down. No one called me beautiful, only Father since I look a lot like mother when she was young.  
"Yes, this is my beautiful daughter Fae, Fae, greet them," Father commanded. Ugh, greet them.  
I bow down and say," It is my pleasure to be in your presence Avatar and Katara. Father told me about your adventures."  
"Really? Did tell you the one where he met Katara's brother?" He chuckled.  
"Sokka was being an idiot in that time sweetheart," Katara said.  
"Well enough chit-chat! We need to take these royal people to the palace for a feast!" King Bolton interrupted.  
Father and I walked to the palace and I tell you, it is beautiful! It was all made out of snow. The people here really do know how to adapt to their resources.  
"Here is the dining room, and, where is Prince Leith?!" The King shouted.  
"Prince Leith went out for a walk, your Majesty," A solider said. Just then, the doors swung open and a boy looking about my age walked in.  
"Father! I thought we agreed that I can-" He stopped shouting when he saw me and Father.  
"Ah. Oops. Lord Zuko, Princess Fae," He bows, "My apologies for my behavior."  
"More like your ego," I mutter.  
"Fae," Father warned me.  
"Sorry," I told him.  
We sat at the table with the Avatar and his wife, King Bolton and his son sitting next to me, and some other people I don't know.  
"So, Princess Fae, what do you like to do in your free time?" Prince Leith asked.  
Oh god, here comes the I want to know more about you questions.  
"I like to read books, throw knives at a tree for practice, and take long walks on the beach while the sun is setting," I informed him.  
"Oh, that's cool. I like adventures and I sail whenever I can." He told me.  
"That's cool. Do you visit the other nations?" I asked him.  
"I recently visited the Earth Kingdom and got to see King Bumi and his palace," Prince Leith said.  
I eat the chicken on my plate until King Bolton said a question to me, "So Princess Fae? Do you fire bend?" I freeze as if a water bender froze me into a ice statue.  
"Fae doesn't have bending powers yet, but we are trying," Father answered. Thank god Father answered for me.  
"Why don't you fire bend?" King Bolton asked.  
I slammed my fork on the table and Father looks at me with the look that says don't lose it.  
"Excuse me, I need to go outside to get some fresh air," No one knows about my knife levitating skills except my father.  
I rush to the door and slammed it hard. I always hated that subject. Do you fire bend? Why don't you fire bend? On and on and on. It makes me want to cry. I breathe until I stop shaking like a mad woman. I hear someone walk toward me but I don't look back.  
"Sorry about father, he doesn't know when to stop being a jerk," I hear a male voice.  
"Tell me about it. My Father doesn't know he's a jerk himself," I say.  
"Well, we should get back to the palace," Leith retorted.  
"I'm fine, I don't like big crowds," I tell him.  
"Are you sure? Your father will-"  
"My Father is the only one who knows the true me, he knows why I stormed away from King Bolton, and he knows why I like to be alone. He doesn't need to worry," I tell him. The Prince sighs and walks back to the palace. I sit there hugging my legs to keep myself warm. I hated being different. Father said that being different is showing how 'unique' you are. I see a ship in the ocean waters and look at it. I squint because of my horrible eyesight. I make out what the ship is. It's a Fire nation's ship.

_**-End of Chapter-  
**_Hey ho! You guys liked that one? Hopefully. I'm posting these up since it's new years! Posting chapter 3 too! SO yay! Double feature lol.


	3. Under Attack? PFft, Yeah Right

**The FireLord's Daughter Ch3  
**Hey ho! I'm back with a new chapter! I only write these stories on my iPod and then correct them on my computer. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3! It's in Prince Leith's POV by the way! I thought that it might give an edge to the story. ;)

_**-Chapter 3-  
**_I sigh and walk back to the palace after the talk with Princess Fae. She seems, out of it. Like the whole bending thing. I open the blue majestic doors of my home and walk to the dining table. Turns out I missed dessert. Well, I could always make my own.  
"Is Princess Fae coming back son?" Father asked.  
"Not for dinner, no, but she's coming back. She just needs a moment to herself," After I said that, I hear the doors opening and Princess Fae running towards her Father.  
"Princess Fae welcome back! I thought-" Father went on without being noticed by her. She whispered something in Lord Zuko's ear, then he had whispered back. They looked like they were arguing about something. She whispered fiercely at him while he looks at her with a look saying," You're wrong, I'm right." She whispers some more trying to make whatever the point she's trying to make. He sighs and stands up.  
"Excuse me my daughter and I have to discuss about something," He walks to the Avatar and whispers something to him. The Avatar nods and walks with Lord Zuko and Princess Fae. They walked to the next corridor until there not within an earshot. I walk towards Father and sit next to him, waiting for whatever awaits us. A messenger comes in and yells, "Someone's attacking us at the docks! It's the fire nation!"  
Father laughs and shouts to him," Impossible! We are having Lord Zuko over for dinner! It's highly unlikely that he will come over here just to raid us! Besides he's here for a different matter." He winks at me and I groan. I did not want to marry her and I do not intend to in my near future. The Avatar rushes back with Lord Zuko and Princess Fae behind him.  
"Believe it or not we are under-" He started to say then we hear a huge boom from outside. Everybody forgot dinner and rushed outside. Princess Fae ran quickly as she could while trying to not trip on her high heels.  
"Impossible." I hear Lord Zuko retort.

_**-End of Chapter-**_  
Please review/follow once again! Thanks! Lol this one was short so if you want a longer chapter next time, review and complain! XD


	4. Azula Returns Someone Is Now In Danger

The FireLord's Daughter Ch4

Update! Update! Yay! Thank you all for commenting and waiting so patiently! I'm so glad that next summer I'm getting a smart phone, so i maybe able to post more things online without having to have access to a computer. I'm too lazy to turn it on. On with chapter 4! It's back to Fae's POV again!

-Chapter 4-

I watched slowly as the ship attacks the innocent tribe.

"Noo!" I scream. I start to tear up because I knew it was my fault. If I'd stop them earlier... I run down the palace stairs and to the war zone. I hear someone following me.

"Princess Fae! Wait! You could get hurt!" No shit I could get hurt. I don't give a single damn and I keep running until I'm close enough to the boat. I see a woman at the bow of the boat looking victorious. She must be their captain. I need her to get my attention. But how? My knife! I still had my knife. I stop and think about the dire consequences. People will think I'm not my father's daughter. Or worse. They will know why I cannot fire bend. I see my father running and telling the woman to stop so they could compromise. Pfft. Compromise what?

"In my name of Lord Zuko, I command you to cease fire!" My father bellowed.

"Okay then. Cease your fires!" The mysterious woman told her crew. They all stood still and ceased fire. The boat docks on the land and she climbs down. I turn to father and he eyes her every move. Uh oh. Father's in "I'm Pissed at you go away" mood. I can tell what mood he is in just by facial expression.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Father demanded.

"Language Zuko. You know father always hated your swearing."

"Damn father and his ways. Tell me why you are here!" Father's eyes looks cold toward the woman. He put out his hand and a fire started on it.

"Zuko, you think violence solves everything? Bah! That's how you got the scar remember? Oh and is she your daughter I've been warned about?" She notices me and walks towards me. I look at father but he's too stunned to protect me. I see Prince Leith tense up in the corner of my eye. I mouth "help me" to him. He nods getting the message.

"Such a beautiful young face and child. Did you sleep with Mai?" She jokes.

"Azula, get the hell out of here NOW!" Father commands.

"Make me, dear brother," She hisses. I take my chance and throw a knife at her face. It hits her and she got a cut on her face. She screams in rage and shoots blue fire at me. Blue fire? That's rare! Blue fire is really rare! Only people in the royal line gets a chance to have the ability of blue fire. I dodge them easily. She pushes a column of fire at me and I duck. I search my body for more sharp objects. I don't have any. I dodge some more fire she throws at me. Think Fae! Think! How to defeat her! She must hate water! I duck, tuck, and roll to Prince Leith.

"Leith! Pour water on her! She might scream in frustration!" I tell him.

"Gotcha!" He water bends some water from pots and carefully levitates it so it can reach her. I keep distracting Azula more until he gets a chance to pour it on her head.

"Poor Prince Zuko couldn't come back to home because he was shunned by father! Well, father is dead now, thanks to you, Zuko! I will have my revenge! By killing your daughter!" She screamed the last part. I stood in fear and when the blue fire almost reached me, Father was right in front of me blocking it from me.

"Well, well, well, look who's trying to play as hero," She sneered in her annoying voice.  
Leith is levitating the water above her head and I scream, "NOW!" and he drops it on her. She looks up but doesn't have the chance to run since it made impact with her when she realized that she's being soaked.

"NO! Water! I hate water!" She groans and screams.

"Azula, you have 5 minutes to leave this tribe alone. And leave every other nation alone too," The Avatar suddenly spoke. Everybody gasps and bows as he walks forward.

"Or what Aang? Or WHAT? I'll be banished like you did to me last time? You're lucky you don't have a son or daughter, for I will be going after them if you had one!" She screeched. Boy does she need help.

"Azula, leave now or you'll be arrested for trying to make King Bolton think the fire nation was attacking the Northern Water tribe," the Avatar spoke with a strong tone.

"FINE! BUT I'LL BE BACK ZUKO! I'LL BE BACK! AND YOU KNOW WHO'S NEXT! NOT MAI, BUT HER!" She looks at me as she screamed in frustration.

I spoke quietly to myself, "If you really knew me, you'll run away." And stared at the snow.

Now for the last part of this chapter it's gonna be in

(Leith's POV)

"FINE! BUT I'LL BE BACK ZUKO! I'LL BE BACK! AND YOU KNOW WHO'S NEXT! NOT MAI, BUT HER!" She looks at Fae as she screamed in frustration. This woman is crazy! Boy she can defeat an army of 100 just by being herself. When she said that last part, I looked at Fire Lord Zuko and he turned pale right away as if he knew she was going to be right. We watch Azula and her team of fire benders flee as she runs towards her ship. They take sail and we watch them go until they are a tiny dot.

"Well that was fun," The Avatar said. How was that fun? The Princess almost died! This Avatar guy really likes fun. Sometimes, he'd randomly ask little kids to go penguin sliding with him!

"Aang, we should consider the fact that Azula is back," His wife said in a serious tone.

"Yes we know she's back, now all we gotta do is wait," He said in response. Sometimes, I even wonder why they chose him as the Avatar.

"We must wait? WAIT?! For what, for Azula to come and kill my daughter?!" The Fire Lord said in frustration.

"Zuko, Aang is right, we don't know what her motive is yet so we have to wait for word about her next move," Katara spoke calmly to the Fire Lord. He sighs and walks back to the palace. Princess Fae trails behind him as he mutters something about Azula being a nitwit.

I just stand and stare not making a muscle move as everyone departs.


End file.
